


Night At The Inferno

by Tori_Artemis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bisexual Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loosely based on the Gaspar Noe film Climax, M/M, Minor Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakaar (Marvel), Sakaar Trash Party, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, You haven't been paying attention, if you think this has a happy ending, or so the saying goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Artemis/pseuds/Tori_Artemis
Summary: After being invited to the Grandmaster's Welcoming Party against her wishes, Brunhilde decides to drink her way through the night. And Loki-on his pursuit to winning the Grandmaster's favor, takes what he sees as an easy opportunity to impress his new host.Things take a horrible turn from there.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel)/Other(s), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Other(s)
Kudos: 6





	Night At The Inferno

**Night At The Inferno**

**Chapter One: Good Time**

The damn party hadn't even started yet, and Brunhilde was already having a shit evening.

She hated the layout the moment she entered the large, spacious room. Bright red walls edged with black asymmetrical designs-the red swirling down, covering the cheap tile floor. Not only was it tacky-what with the place being drowned out in fluorescent lights and odd bits of junk passing as furniture (typical Sakaarian decor)-but the colors were jarring to the eye, both too vibrant and dark for her taste. Her head throbbed just by staring at it.

Scowling, she turned to her left, where the Grandmaster's newest boy-toy stood. Tall and pale, with greasy long hair and a sharp, pointed face. She couldn't recall his name for the life of her. Rummaging through her still-bleary mind, she sorted her memory for any useless information-a feat in itself, since she made a point to forget any mundane, insignificant bullshit that had no bearing on her. Lanky? That's all she'd managed to come up with. He sure looked lanky.

The asshole had woken her up from a particularly nasty hangover, banging on her door til she thought her head would explode from the noise. She'd yelled at him to fuck off, and when he'd continued she'd threatened to murder him-one hand blindly searching for her blaster beneath her cot just as he slid his key card and automatically opened the door himself. Must've been gifted to him by En Dwi, the old bastard. So she lay there, half-dressed and still tangled in her sheets as this dick invited himself into _her_ apartment. Strode inside like he owned the place.

"What an absolute pig sty-do you _truly_ live here? This place is disgusting."

Scrunching his nose as he scanned the disarray-like he'd just caught a whiff of an offensive odor.

The only reason she hadn't thrown a dagger at him then and there was because he'd been sent for her "at the Grandmaster's request". At least, that's how he'd put it. Brunhilde wasn't so sure. He seemed to be the lying con-artist type. Still, En Dwi was infamous for his spur-of-the-moment whims. So cursing under her breath, she'd rolled out of bed, rinsed her face, and grabbed her weapons before following Lanky to this abysmal ship. Huge-enough to fit at least a hundred people-made from painted multicolored metal. The kind of ship reserved for large parties.

En Dwi grinned as they entered the room-a Cheshire type of grin, like a cat eyeing a canary. Her stomach flipped at the sight. Topaz, looking dead as usual, stood just two steps behind him.

"Ah good, Scrapper 142, you're here! So glad you could make it. We were all just-uh, we were just about to take off."

"Yeah...hey Grandmaster."

She returned an unenthusiastic smirk his way-more scowl than smile. Of course, En Dwi didn't notice, already turning to Topaz, chatting some nonsense with her. Unease prickled at the back of her mind. Why had he asked for her? He'd never done so before. He usually left her out of these types of events. Or rather, he'd give an open invitation, let her decide for herself if she wanted to join. Which she never did. That was how she preferred it.

In all her time here, not once had he _requested_ her participation.

"Attention uh, ladies and gentlemen! You're all gathered here by me, your Grandmaster, to join a most special occasion. That's right, you're all invited to Sakaar's annual outer-space welcoming party! Well, I'm not sure if annual is the right word-I wouldn't know if an actual year has passed or not, y'know, time works differently here on Sakaar…"

As En Dwi rambled on about "all the fun we're gonna have" she noted the others assembled around her. Aside from Lanky, that is. Shit, was his name _Lackey_? Hel if she knew, Brunhilde thought, scanning through the foreigners. In truth, most of them didn't look too impressive. To her right stood a lithe blonde drenched in metallic gold. Even her bronze face was freckled with shimmery gold powder. The rest all seemed to hail from a number of exotic planets. Typical members of Sakaarian society. Probably ran from their homes due to war, or perhaps from law enforcement-that tended to be the case. She'd spoken to many people who made their way here. Heard all sorts of sordid details she didn't care to know. One of the countless reasons she'd made a habit of sticking to herself.

En Dwi laughed, loud and obnoxious. He must've told a joke. Half-hearted chuckling rang around her, sounding way too forced to pass for natural, as though everyone were too afraid to react with any real honesty. Bunch of ass-kissers. From her peripheral view she caught Lackey rolling his eyes.

"So there's gonna be lots of music, and uh-and dancing! Yeah. Music and dancing. Sounds good, right? And-uh-Topaz, help me out here will you? What else, what else…"

"Drinks." Topaz said, her monotonous voice flat and lifeless.

"Ah yes, of course-drinks! How could I forget? Right-right over here-"

He waved his arm to the far side of the room, where an assortment of glass bottles, decanters and punch bowls were displayed on a long counter top. All filled to the brim with various colorful liquors. At the centerpiece sat a large bottle containing neon blue liquor that seemed to glow-it stood out from the rest.

"Yeah the ship's fully stocked with them. All kinds too. Really, you guys just help yourselves, 'kay? Remember, it's a party, after all. So anything-um, that means anything goes."

Despite the knot in her stomach, Brunhilde smirked once more, genuinely this time. Well at least there'll be that, she thought. This thing won't be a total waste of her night.

If she were being honest with herself, she'd have admitted to dreading this whole affair the moment Lackey (or was it Lanky?) informed her of it. She _hated_ the Grandmaster's parties. Avoided them like she avoided sobriety. Ever since she spent her first night on Sakaar getting trashed in one of the numerous ones he threw every night. She'd inhaled every drink, drug and toxin imaginable-freely offered to her in endless abundance. And for a moment, she'd been floating outside of her own body. Like she had shed off her skin and bones-shrugged off her entire physical self and transcended into a new state of being. She became this intangible light, flitting through time and space. She remembered feeling weightless, mingling into the air and sounds-feeling the music pulse _right through_ her in waves. This must be how it feels to be a spirit, she'd thought then. How it feels to die and leave your body behind...

Next thing she knew, she woke up in a pool of her own blood and vomit. Seared through with blinding hot pain, with no recollection of anything that happened the night before. So she swore off the stuff. Never went to another party since.

Brunhilde shook her head, as a shudder crawled down her spine. That'd been a long time ago. Centuries. She'd grown since then. Knew better than to try anything shady. Sure, she drank her weight in liquor, but she was tough enough to handle that kind of abuse. She's lasted this long, after all. All she had to do was steer clear from any dubious substances. Having spent more than half of her life on this trash planet meant that Brunhilde had become an expert at navigating through dangerous, uncharted territory. This may have been unexpected, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Looking back, she really should have known it would've erupted into an absolute shit show.

"And uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but unlike most of these happy little occasions I throw, I'm-I'm actually _not_ going to stick around for this one. Due to uh, some _very_ important business, sadly-I'm sure you all understand. I know, I know-you guys are just _devastated_ to see me leave so soon. Well don't worry, I'll be here in _spirit_ , heh heh. Also-this baby's got autopilot and everything. Yes. So, um-who has questions?"

With a clap of his hands, En Dwi glanced around at the twenty or so people in front of him.

"Now, now, don't be shy, feel free to ask me-what's that Topaz? Mmm, mhmm. Uh-huh, yes-oh! Good thing you reminded me. Does everyone know each other's name?"

Well that's an odd question, Brunhilde mused. But unsurprising-En Dwi was an odd kind of guy.

A few people shifted beside her. Several replied with no. Others spoke their names aloud-resulting in a chorus of indistinguishable words. Lackey snorted.

"I'm afraid we haven't quite been introduced yet," he drawled.

"No, but I'd sure like to know _hers."_

Brunhilde turned at the new voice-and spotted the blonde girl, gesturing towards her with a dainty hand, bangles jangling from her wrist. She caught her stare and smiled, giving a quick wink before facing the Grandmaster once more.

For the first time that morning, Brunhilde's mood perked up, her hangover long forgotten. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, she thought, still staring at the cute blonde, a smile just beginning to tug at the edge of her lips.

En Dwi still wore that stupid grin on his face, undeterred by the lack of responses.

"That's okay, that's why I'm throwing this thing-to welcome you all! We have some new faces around here, so I'd like you guys to get to know each other-y'know, make friends. And remember." He signaled to Topaz then, and stepped towards the exit, smoothing his metallic gold robe as she fumbled with the keypad to the door locks. "You're all here cause I've, well, I invited you all here to have _fun_. So enjoy yourselves, alright? You're all going to have a _good time."_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but hopefully it'll be soon! Feel free to leave any comments if you wish to. Take care!


End file.
